Stripes, Warrior Cats Fanfic
by Guineagirl30
Summary: Even though it says that this is a Warriors fanfic., this story is about rouges. So whatever. Sorry about any punctuation, grammatical, or spelling mistakes.


**I don't own anything, except for the characters, the Warriors series belongs to Erin Hunter.**

"Fox? Fox! Where are you?" Stripes's voice echoed back to her, cutting through the fog. Then she heard rustles coming from a nearby black-leaved bush. "Fox! There you are. I almost thought I was going to be lost for like, forever!" But instead of seeing a russet coat, Stripes found herself nose-to-nose with a huge gray-furred tom.

"Strange cats like you aren't allowed in our territory. But since you're already here, I guess you _will_ be lost forever," he snarled. As the strange cat leapt for her, Stripes jumped up and landed on his back. As she raked her claws through him, he flipped over, crushing the breath out of her. When she was pinned down, Stripes wriggled furiously, trying to free herself. Then an idea came to her mind.

When Stripes stopped struggling, her attacker loosened his grip, thinking he had defeated his foe. Then she pushed up in an uproar, toppling him over. After that, she turned tail and ran away.

After the attack, Stripes kept alert. _There's other cats here, too,_ she thought. She kept her mouth open for new scents. She looked around, but all she could see was a heavy, dense, fog. Through that, she saw immense pine trees with smooth trunks. Under her paws, there was spongy, wet marsh ground. Then a fresh, familiar scent wafted over her.

"Fox! I know you're here. Come out!" Then a huge lump of orange-red fur pounced on her. "Get off, you big furball!" Stripes joked. Then the weight lifted off her and Fox was standing in front of her, suddenly looking tiny compared to the pine trees surrounding them. He was frozen like stone. "What's wrong, Fox?" Stripes meowed.

"Behind you," he squeaked, sounding like a kit. Stripes turned around only to face the tom and a few new companions. That was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

Furious hissing woke Stripes up. She opened her eyes to find herself sprawled on the ground, held down by a cat. Stripes looked around and found out she was surrounded by even more strange cats.

"...And you see, Coal, we found these two on our-I mean _your_ territory. Twice! Something must be done," the gray-furred tom explained. Stripes stole a quick glance to her side and found out who was hissing. Fox was pinned down next to her, wriggling with fury.

"I see, Stone… Oh! Our second guest is awake now." Coal was a very strange-looking cat. He had a forest-green eye and a pitch-black pelt. Or at least part of him did. Coal's other eye was a golden yellow, and he had unusual tabby stripes. Instead of a darker color, they were light gray. He sat upon a jagged tree stump overlooking the whole clearing with all of the cats in it. "Anyway, I think we should just end their lives." Coal said that last phrase so casually, it sounded like he said that all the time.

"No way!" Stripes yowled, pushing off the cat on her. She jumped up, landed on the stump, and clawed Coal's nose. Instantly, the clearing erupted into chaos. Most cats ran away, but some cats, including Stone, rushed to help their leader. While fighting Coal, Stripes noticed Fox drowning in a flurry of teeth and claws. She tried to get to him, but Coal dragged her back and once again, started battling her. She clawed up a tree to see how fox was doing, and she found him chasing off the last enemy. Then stripes heard a strange sound, looked down, and saw Coal climbing up the tree, catching up to her. She clawed higher and higher, but her was always close by her tail.

Finally she couldn't climb anymore. Coal caught her tail. Stripes struggled, but then it happened. They fell. Stripes miraculously caught a branch and clung on to it. Coal got the exact opposite of Stripes's luck. He landed on the ground with a sickening thud. When Stripes finally slithered down the trunk, she came across Coal's broken body. At first glance, anyone would know that he had broken his neck. Stripes exchanged a glance with Fox.

"Let's go," Stripes meowed. "we've probably made _quite_ a few new enemies."

"Last one to that tree is a rotten rat!" Fox shouted. Then they bounded away and were never seen in the forest again.


End file.
